Punished for protecting a loved one
by special agent Ali
Summary: added scene to Twisted sister, Jenny wants McGee to be punished but Gibbs won't suspend him to train another rookie so theres only one thing left, WARNING: CP, spanking, slash, Tibbs, McAbby and kinkiness inside, one shot


Gibbs made Tim come with him while Tony and Ziva took their prisoners. Tim sat in the back with Sarah and the ride back was silent. When they arrived, Jethro was unsurprised to see the director sitting in his chair and Tim gulped.

"McGee, take your sister to a friends house for the night, you might just be coming home with me" Gibbs said in a sympathetic voice and Tim could tell he was tired and led her sister to his car.

"Tim, he can't abuse you right, that's harrasment" Sarah said putting two and two together and Tim sighed.

"Forget it sis, don't you dare tell anyone about this, the director needs some kind of punishment put in my record for withholding information and this is easier than a week suspension at least for Gibbs it is" Tim said in a tired voice as he drove and Sarah went quiet.

"You really love this job don't you?" she asked and Tim glanced at her and nodded.

"I fit in with them, even through all of Tony's pranks when Gibbs left I was his second and he trusted me, Abby and I are slowly getting together and even Ziva opened up to me"  
Tim said and Sarah could hear the pride in his voice even though he was to be punished.

They arrived at Sarah's new friend's house, she decided to give the younger McGee a chance since they both had lost their love.

"Hey, I guess you really aren't taking chances being alone" Carolyn said and she waved at Tim who backed out relieved that his sister would be safe.

"He is so cute" she said when he was gone and Sarah pushed her inside with a laugh.

Tim went to his apartment and packed an overnight bag of clothes and then put his typewriter in as well, hoping he would still be able to sit after tonight.

He got back to the squad room where Jenny was just leaving. She decided to wait for him to return and Gibbs hid something in his drawer as Tim walked up

Jen passed him to the stairs and gave him a look. "I'm sorry" she whispered as though that was enough. Tim nodded angrily and Jen sighed and walked off and Tim knew he would never become the director even if he was offered the job.

Ten minutes earlier:

"Jethro, I don't want to be the bad guy but I need you to sign this and put agent McGee on suspension" Jen said when the elevator closed and Jethro took the paper and tore it in two pieces.

"Jen, you know damn well I let McGee keep his job and if you think I'm going to train another rookie" Jethro said and Jen sighed.

"Then here, punish him like a child, I just need to put he was punished not the how Jethro" Jen said with a smile and Gibbs picked up the paddle and sighed.

Present:

"Ready Tim?" Jethro asked after a few minutes of silence. Tim nodded, grateful for the stall and Gibbs walked over to him, patted his shoulder and walked the young man out and to his car.

"Should I follow you or just leave my car here?" Tim asked and Gibbs yawned. "Leave it you're spending the night at my place, I doubt you'd want to drive after tonight anyway" he responded and Tim took a minute to insure his car wouldn't be stolen and then buckled in Gibbs car and they drove off.

Gibbs drove slower than usual and McGee doubted the gruff marine wanted to punish him as much as he wanted the punishment and smiled a little.  
"I'm sorry Gibbs that you have to do this but to be honest I don't regret my actions" Tim tried and Gibbs sped up.  
They got to Gibbs home a few minutes faster and Tim was escorted to the couch.

"You don't regret it huh?" Gibbs asked gruffly and Tim realized what it sounded like and gulped sweating.

"Gibbs she is my sister, you thought she did it too" Tim cried out and Gibbs sighed and sat down and pulled the young man over his knees.

"If that's how you feel Tim then I don't regret this" Gibbs said and pulled his pants down and laid a hard smack on his boxers and Tim winced.

Smack smack "I can't" smack smack "believe you" smack smack "don't trust" smack smack "me McGee" smack smack Gibbs scolded as he spanked Tim all over and Tim winced from all the pain.

"I didn't mean it like that Gibbs, I'm sorry, I was scared" Tim cried.

"No excuses" smack smack "You don't" smack smack "hold back" smack smack "Information from" smack smack "us ever" smack smack "understand me" smack smack Gibbs scolded some more and Tim nodded.

"Yes sir, please stop" Tim cried in huge pain and at twenty-five Gibbs stopped and Tim took in a breath and tried to stand but Gibbs held him down and tipped him forward a little.

"Almost done Tim I promise but Jen told me I should really get the message clear to you and frankly I agree, I'm really disappointed in you, were a team" Gibbs said and Tim nodded as he brought down the paddle with a sharp smack. Gibbs noticed by then his door had opened and he glared at his visitor who immediately signed to him.

'Chili?'

Gibbs nodded and the man disappeared into the kitchen

"Ouch" Tim cried and Gibbs decided to hurry the punishment and brought the paddle down fast.

Smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack

He stopped after fifteen and threw the paddle on the ground and rubbed Tim's back softly.

"It's all done" he whispered and after a minute Tim stood with tears flowing down his cheeks and Gibbs pulled him close. McGee fell on his lap and Gibbs rocked him slightly and tim held his grip on his neck.

"Sorry boss, I should have called you, I messed up again" Tim whispered and Gibbs hushed him.

"You're my agent Tim, I expect you all to mess up but if you ever with hold from me you'll face that paddle the whole spanking" Gibbs whispered and Tim nodded as he calmed down.

Gibbs placed him on the couch and pulled a knob and Tim's feet propped up and a second later a man stood by with a glass of water and Tim looked up.

"Hey probester, I heard the director wanted a real punishment for your file" Tony said and Tim stared at him but took the water and drank it.

"Why are you here, are you two?" Tim asked but he couldn't form his sentence and drank the water some more trying to breathe normal and Tony nodded.

"Yeah, right after Kate's funeral, we both needed comfort and there was no one better" Tony said and Gibbs shrugged.

"I got here, just as the paddle came down, been there done that" Tony shrugged before Tim could ask and Gibbs stood.

"I better make sure you didn't kill it" Jethro teased and left but not before kissing Tony and making him smile.

"Too creepy" Tim moaned and tony took Gibbs spot and tipped the younger man on his lap and played with his hair.

"Hey I still like women but Gibbs is way better in bed but I did like you too" Tony teased and McGee rolled his eyes and Jethro clanged a bell.

"McGee, DiNozzo, get your butts over here" he commanded and wincing McGee stood and walked over to sit on the hard chair.

"No pillow?" Tim whined and Gibbs shook his head.

"Part of your punishment, at least the food is good, no complaining" Gibbs said and Tim grumbled but the bite of food ended his fidgeting.

"Hey not bad DiNozzo, you actually can cook" Tim said shocked and Tony stuck his tongue out as someone snuck up and rubbed McGee's shoulder.

"My poor baby over the boss's knees, did you enjoy the kinky spankings Timmy, Gibbs has such a powerful hand" a happy goth said and Tim grasped.

"Hey sweets, let me guess, Tony wants to show off to Gibbs and didn't want me to take pictures so he pretends to care by calling you right?" Tim asked and Abby nodded.

"So you finally know, they're so obvious I'm shocked at you Tim, but whatever finish eating so I can really make you horny" Abby said and sat on his lap and Tim winced.

Abby ignored his pained face and started to feed him and after eight spoonfuls became bored and dragged him up.

"Come Timmy, Jethro I need some cream for the big baby's cute butt" Abby said and Gibbs kicked a bottle and she picked it up with a smile.

She dragged him to a spare bedroom and tore off his clothes and applied the cream with a smile. "Great, now you put some on me to be fair" she said and tore off her clothes and McGee rubbed some on her and then she tackled him and a few minutes later were really making noise.

Abby kissed him hard and Tim forgot all his pain and soon he was utterly exhausted and fast asleep and Abby disappeared.

She snapped a pic coming in the living room of two naked sleeping agents rolled out on the floor their arms securely around each other.

She smiled and went back to Tim who was reaching for her and settled in his arms and all was quiet.

(Hee, this was interesting to write please review) 


End file.
